


Happy 503 Week!

by JoeysWritingCorner



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeysWritingCorner/pseuds/JoeysWritingCorner
Summary: A short fic detailing how Ed and Winry finally discover how they really feel about each other, with some encouragement from Al. (Post Brotherhood, careful for spoilers!)





	1. Earrings

He had done it. Edward Elric, sought redemption for the mistake he made at the tender age of 11. At the cost of wanting to have a mother again, he lost an arm and a leg, but more tragically, he almost lost his only other family, his younger brother Alphonse, and vowed to atone and get him back. Five years later, he had done it. Through government conspiracies, mad bombers, murderous homunculi, and other tragic incidents, Ed had faced impossible odds and got Alphonse back from beyond the gate. To say his victory was exhilarating was an understatement. In fact, the last five years almost didn't seem real. In Ed's quest to return to his ordinary countryside life in Risembool, he had to do extraordinary things, such as join the army and punch a literal god in the face. The Fullmetal Alchemist. The Hero of Amestris. And much to his chagrin, Pipsqueak. Ed was known by many names during his time as a state alchemist. Now, whoever, having been honorably discharged and having sacrificed his alchemy to save Al's life, none of those names mattered to him anymore. Now, he was simply Edward Elric, a country boy with long, golden hair, who was free to focus on other things, such as love. Wait, what?

Yes, love. Hesitant as he was to admit it, there was a certain girl who made his heartbeat quicken when his thoughts drifted to her. Without her, the reality he was living in, with his brother restored and alchemy gone, would have never happened. She gave him a leg to stand on and a home to return to, and was really sweet and cute, even if she was handy with a wrench. Her name, of course, was Winry Rockbell, and Ed was finally free to sort out his feelings for her, with some encourage and teasing from Al, of course. It was their first day back, and during Granny Pinako's celebratory dinner of stew and apple pie, Al was giving Ed and Winry suggestive glances through all the lively conversation, which Ed couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye. Now, the Elrics were getting ready to retire for the night, and Ed could finally confront his brother about his...behavior.

"Man, I'm stuffed," said Ed, patting his stomach and helping Al into his night clothes, which he still needed help with due to his atrophy. "I want to have a meal like this every night."

"Me too," agreed Al, smiling softly. "The apple pie was as delicious I expected it to be. You should go thank Winry, brother. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah." The older brother pondered for a minute, before taking a deep breath. "Speaking of Winry, you've been teasing me nonstop about her ever since the train ride from Central. Care to explain why you're so obsessed with us...her?" He chuckled, trying to hide the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Obsessed? What makes you say that?" Al teased.

"Don't think I didn't catch on to all those funny looks you were giving me during dinner," the older brother said. "It's not like that, I swear."

"Everyone can see it but you two," Al mused. "Do you really think Colonel Mustang teased you so much for no reason?"

Ed remembered all the offhand comments that Colonel Bastard had made over the years about how pretty Winry's blond hair was, and right before he was discharged, he told him to "be careful not to knock her up on your first night back." Ed had blushed furiously, but managed to make a clever retort: "Oh really?! Are you speaking from experience?" That was a good enough sendoff for him, as far as he was concerned. However, he still had Al's teasing to deal with.

"That Colonel has always been a prick to me! Of course he did it for no reason!" He fumed as he finished helping Al get dressed.

"Well, I don't think I'm being a 'prick' by wanting you guys to get together," said Al, hesitating to reuse Ed's rather colorful vocabulary. "I may have won when we fought over her as kids, but I _know_ she feels differently about you than me."

"That much is obvious. Her wrench always seems aimed for _me_ ," scoffed Ed.

"That's true, but I'm talking about something...beyond friendship," clarified Al.

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!" Ed yelled in frustration, but kept his voice slightly lower than usual to avoid waking up the women in the house. "Besides, even..." he started blushing again "...even if there was, it's only our first day back. It's too early for either of us to make a move."

"Aha! You admit it!" Al exclaimed triumphantly.

"I didn't admit crap! Y-you don't know what you're talking about! You can really be naive, you know that, Al?"

"I could say the same for you, brother," Al replied calmly. Ed chuckled as he began changing into his night clothes.

"Yeah, I guess you got me," he admitted. "I _might_...l-like her as more than a friend. I just..." He sighed.

"Brother? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," he reassured his younger brother. "It's just that...I've...felt like this for a long time now. But I had to focus on restoring our bodies first. And now that we've done it, I don't...think I'm ready for it."

"Take as long as you want, Ed," said Al consolingly, "but I just _know_ she feels the same way." Ed blushed, but smiled.

"Thanks, Al," he said. "I feel a little less anxious about this whole romance deal now." He chuckled. As he took off his pants for the night, however, he heard something clink on the wooden floor. He looked down and saw two familiar, silver-colored earrings.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "I never returned these to her!" Ed remembered the time Winry entrusted him with her earrings when they separated at Briggs, making him promise to hold on to them for her until he returned safely. It was a miracle that they hadn't fallen out of his pocket in the midst of all his fights.

"She might still be awake," said Al. "Why don't you go return them to her now? Before you forget."

"Right. Wish me luck, Al." His younger brother nodded as he opened their creaky bedroom door. He felt his heartbeat pick up and sweat drip down his brow as he walked down the corridor to Winry's room. _Less anxious, my ass! I'm a nervous wreck! Get it together, Elric!_ He managed to calm himself by steadying his breathing as he knocked lightly on her door. 

"It's unlocked," Winry called from inside. Just the sound of her voice was enough to make Ed's heart skip a beat at this point. Hesitantly, he opened the door, and seeing Winry looking positively angelic in her night gown, coupled with how the candlelight reflected on her pale face, only made things worse.

"Ed? What are you still doing up?" He was not at all prepared for that question.

"W-well, I just finished helping Al into his pajamas," he began nervously, "a-and I just w-wanted to say...t-thanks for the meal." He gulped.

"Oh! Well...you're welcome, Ed," she smiled sweetly. "But surely you didn't come in here just for that. Why are you so red?" Winry eyed him quizzically,

"N-n-no reason!" The ex-alchemist felt as if his heart would jump out of his chest. "I just wanted to...ch-chat a bit." He grinned at her, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Well, maybe for a few minutes." She sighed, offering him a seat on her bed. "What did you want to talk about?" Slowly, Ed relaxed his breathing and began.

"I-I just feel like...this is all so surreal, you know? I somehow managed to get Al back... _somehow_...and I can finally resume my life as it should be." Winry laughed.

"And I'm happy for both of you," she said. "It means the world to me that you and Al are home safe. And I can breathe a sigh of relief now that I have one less limb to fix."

"Heh, really? I thought you'd be all depressed about it." Ed laughed. "After all, you _are_ a workaholic."

"Am not!" Winry argued. "You just call me that because you only bother to come home for repairs!"

"That's not true!" Ed scoffed. "I came home to sample your delicious apple pie, didn't I?!" Ed froze, hoping he hadn't said something out of line.

"That too! You always have some _motive_ whenever you come to visit!" Winry countered. "In fact, I bet you really came in here because one of the cogs in your leg was loose!"

"Yeah, well, you're wrong!" Ed sweated even more profusely as Winry's expression changed to anger. _Now or never, Ed! DO IT! MAKE YOUR MOVE!_ "The REAL reason I came in here was to return THESE!" He pulled the earrings out of his pockets, feeling somewhat more relieved now that he'd mustered the "courage" to do it. Winry gasped.

"My earrings!" She exclaimed joyfully. "You held onto them all this time?"

"Tch, of course I did," snorted Ed. "I made a promise, didn't I? I always keep my promises!"

"Thank you so much, Ed. Really." Ed's face turned red as a tomato as Winry pulled him into an embrace. She giggled. "You wanna...s-see me put them on?" She began to blush as well, though not as profusely as Ed.

"Y-yeah, sure." The golden-haired boy watched intently as Winry turned towards the mirror on the wall and gently placed the earrings in her piercings. It was a wonder that she didn't even flinch. It looked like it hurt. After a few minutes, she turned away from the mirror to face him.

"Ta-da~" She looked positively radiant. Ed was now undeniably love-struck. When he didn't respond, Winry spoke again. "Ed? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah!" He began. "I just...never noticed how...p-pretty you look with those earrings."

"Aw, Ed! You're so sweet!" She gave him another hug, but held on for a bit longer this time. "You know, ever since you started getting taller...you look pretty handsome yourself." Ed wasn't sure how to respond, especially when her voice dropped to lower, raspier register.

"Taller, huh?" His voice dropped to a low whisper as well, almost flirtatious. They simply gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before they closed their eyes started moving towards each other almost instinctively. To both his excitement and horror, the ex-alchemist realized what was about to happen, but before he could properly process his thoughts, his lips touched Winry's. It was a nervous, chaste type of kiss that probably lasted longer than it should have. Ed enjoyed the faint taste of apple pie on her lips. He associated it with the comforts of home, and it made him feel warm inside. They stayed like this for no longer than 30 seconds before they were interrupted by a light knock on the door. To both Ed and Winry's horror, Al and Pinako were standing in the doorway. 

"Honestly, you kids, there's no need to yell!" Pinako scolded in her usual cranky tone, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. "Get to your room, lover boy!"

"Yeah, _lover boy._ I was wondering why it was taking so long just to hand over the earrings," Al giggled, clearly enjoying the situation. Ed grumbled and left the room, but not before nervously muttering a quick goodnight to Winry. She smiled back at him, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

"You're never gonna stop teasing me now, are you?" Ed groaned as he followed his brother back to their bedroom.

"Not a chance!" Al said proudly. "In fact, I've already got plans to set you guys up on a date!"

"A date?!" Ed's voice rose in pitch slightly, which made Al laugh even harder. He was lucky just to get a kiss. Yeah, lucky was definitely the right word for it. After all, he had a family to come home to, and a girl he loved with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author Speaks
> 
> Hello! Thanks for reading! Okay, I'm going to be completely honest here: I was too lazy to follow the Edwin week prompt. Also, school is a thing. Still, I'm hoping to finish these drabbles by the time Sunday (the 7th) rolls around. Even after that, I may write more Edwin in the future cause I just love how Hiromu Arakawa develops their relationship. 
> 
> Anyway, that's enough of my stupid gushing for now. Peace!
> 
> \- Joey


	2. First Date, Part 1

"Brother! Mail's here!" Al called out to Ed, who was just finishing chopping the firewood for the week.

"Finally," Ed groaned, removing his shirt and wiping the sweat from his brow. "I thought I would die of heat stroke out here. It's the middle of the summer, what are we gonna do with so much wood?"

"It's better to get it over with now than wait until winter," Al reminded him. "Would you rather do this out in the cold?"

"I suppose you're right," the older brother sighed, stepping onto the porch. "Not being able to solve all my problems by clapping my hands takes a little getting used to."

"Alchemy is convenient," the younger brother agreed, "but work is more rewarding this way, isn't it, brother?"

"Yeah, fair enough," Ed sighed, gratefully accepting the iced tea his brother offered him, then taking a peek at the stack of paper he held in his free hand.

"Here. I think this one's for you," said Al, handing him an envelope from the pile. Ed grimaced as he recognized the seal: a white lion on a solid green backdrop. The Amestrian military.

"What do _they_ want from me?" The disdain was palpable in the ex-alchemist's voice. "I want nothing to do them anymore! Do they not understand the meaning of the words 'honorable discharge'?"

"It might be important, brother. Open it," Al implored as they went inside.

"Fine," said Ed, "but if this is a conscription notice, they can go to hell." The blond tore open the envelope haphazardly, almost tempted to rip it in half with the letter inside. After unfolding the letter, he was taken aback by its contents. It read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_You are cordially invited to join us in celebration of the rebuilding of Central Command! Our victory against the corruption was hard-fought, and on this day, we celebrate moving forward together as a nation!_

_The celebration will be held this Saturday from 7-11 PM at the Armstrong Estate. Dancing, refreshments, alcohol, and speeches from some of Amestris' finest will be featured. We sincerely hope you can join us._

_Fuhrer Grumman_

"They've finished rebuilding Central?! That's wonderful news!" Al said excitedly.

"Yeah, took them long enough," Ed agreed with a small smile.

"We should go show our support!" Ed's smile faltered.

"Did you even read the whole thing, Al? I can't go!"

"Why not, brother? They sent you this invitation for a reason, you know."

"Of course they did!" Ed was outraged, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's...the dancing I'm worried about. I _can't dance_." Al chuckled.

"Come on, Ed! I'm sure there are plenty of people in the military who can't dance."

"I don't doubt that," Ed snorted, "but imagine what the _Colonel_ would say." He then put on his best (or rather, worst) impersonation of Colonel Mustang and said, "Gee, Fullmetal! I've heard of 'two left feet' before, but you're taking it a bit literally, aren't you? HAHAHAHA!" Ed groaned in anger just thinking of it.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Al giggled. "Figures. But you should at least bring a date." Ed stopped in his tracks.

"But w-who would want to go with me," he began awkwardly. "I already said I can't dance."

"Oh, _I_ think I know someone who'd be _delighted_ to go with you," said Al, lowering his voice to a suggestive whisper. Ed's face became red as a beet as he spit out the iced tea he was drinking. He pushed his brother out onto the porch so a certain blonde girl wouldn't happen to pick up on their conversation.

"You want me to take Winry?!" Al nodded, giving his brother a cheeky smirk.

"Granny and I saw you _kissing_ just three nights ago," Al reminded him. "That didn't happen by accident, did it?"

"W-well...no, it didn't," Ed admitted. "But what's your point? Why would she want to go with me?"

"If Winry didn't want you kissing her, she would have sent you back to your room with a bloody nose. That was a good 30 seconds, by my count."

"You were there the WHOLE TIME?!" Ed accidentally rose his voice.

"Yep," Al stated proudly. "That's why I think you should take her."

"Would she even agree to it, though? I mean, we've barely spoken since that night." Ed looked somewhat crestfallen. "I can't help but feel that things are a little awkward between us."

"Of course they are! That's only natural! And if you want to get rid of that awkwardness, you should take her On. A. Date." Al poked his brother in the chest with each of those final words. Ed sighed.

"You always give the best advice, Al," he said, putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "But that's still not gonna stop me from being nervous."

"Well then, think about what the Colonel would say if you showed up to the dance without a partner. In my opinion at least, that's even worse than not being able to dance."

"Don't remind me," groaned Ed. "I'll take her."

"Good," said Al, satisfied. "Now go ask her!"

"I will, I will," Ed assured him, "but first, you said you were going to show your support. Tell me, little brother..." there was a note of teasing in Ed's voice "...who are _you_ going with?" When he saw Al look somewhat flustered, he continued, "Oh, come on, you're not gonna make a lady walk all the way from _Xing_ just to go to some stupid military function, are you?" Immediately, a certain princess came to the mind of the younger Elric brother.

"Be quiet!" Al pushed his brother through the front door with his crutch, causing him to burst into laughter. "I'll just tag along with you and Winry! Now get in there and ask her out!" After Ed finally caught his breath, he began to look for Winry, only to find Pinako sitting on the couch near the entrance.

"She's in the workshop," said the old woman, fiddling with the pipe in her mouth.

"You really like eavesdropping, don't you, you old hag?" The older Elric said through gritted teeth.

"Don't start with me, young man," scolded Pinako, shaking a disapproving finger at him. "I may be old, but I'm certainly not deaf." Ed rolled his eyes and started to move towards the workshop, but she stopped him. "Hold it for a minute. This is important." At the stern tone in her voice, Ed was somewhat nervous to approach.

"First of all, I trust you with Winry," she began. "You're one of the few men on the planet I would allow within ten feet of her. But if you try anything with her, you're gonna go back to having an automail arm. And then some." She tossed a black, short-sleeved shirt to him. "Put this on too."

"Understood." The young man nodded hastily, pulling the shirt over his head before making his way to the workshop.

"Hang on, I'm putting in the last few screws!" Winry called from inside as she heard a knock on the door.

"This'll be quick, I promise!" _Yeah right, if I don't piss myself first._ He heard the lock click, signaling for him to enter.

"Oh, hi Ed," she greeted him. "Why are you..." she trailed off. She didn't understand why she was so flustered. Through all the times she repaired his arm, she never really noticed how muscular he was. Now that both of his arms were made of flesh, she could focus on other things. Like the way his biceps rippled underneath his shirt. And how she wanted those arms wrapped around her in every conceivable way...No. Not while she was working. Quickly, she composed herself. 

"W-why are you here?" She sounded a bit more rude than she intended. True, they hadn't spoken that much since they kissed, but she never imagined things would be this awkward between them.

"Well," Ed gulped. "Here's the thing. There's some lame military party going on this Saturday and...there's gonna be...dancing. Of some sort."

"Yeah, okay. And?" Winry was getting a bit impatient.

"I...don't wanna go alone. Since I can't dance." He chuckled nervously.

"Isn't Al going with you, though?" She eyed him, puzzled.

"What?! N-no! I mean, of course he is, but not as a dancing partner! I was kind of hoping that...you-would-go-with-me." As he scrambled the last few words out of his mouth, he started breathing heavily, his face hotter than the summer sun outside.

"Are...are you asking me on a date?"

"Y-you don't have to come with me if you don't want to! But..." he sighed, composing himself, "...yeah, I am. I guess. If you don't want to go there, we can go to a restaurant instead. Or a fair, maybe? Or a picnic down by the--"

"Ed!" Winry half-shouted before he lost complete control of his speech. "Yes. I'd love to go with you to the dance."

"Really? You mean it?" Ed was more than pleased with how things turned out.

"YES! Now, PLEASE, get out of here so I can finish my work!" She hastily shooed him out the door. Ed breathed a sigh of relief. Even if he couldn't dance, at least he wouldn't look like a fool dancing by himself. He only hoped there was no competition. That was the last thing he needed on his very first date.


	3. First Date, Part 2

"She sure is taking her sweet time! We have fifteen minutes until our train leaves!" Ed was impatiently waiting in the foyer for his date to finish getting dressed. He looked decidedly uncomfortable in his freshly-pressed black suit. He preferred it when his clothes made him stand out from the crowd, much to the disappointment of everyone around him.

"Just relax, brother," Al consoled him, looking slightly more comfortable in his own suit. "You asked her to come with us, remember?" 

"Only because you _forced_ me!" Ed pouted.

"It was inevitable," Al mused. "You just needed a little encouragement."

"But what about you?" Ed inquired. "You're not bringing a date. Plus, it was you who told me I'd make a fool out of myself without a date, yet you're doing the same thing. And you're doing it while you're still in crutches." Ed pointed to the wooden stick attached to Al's arm at the elbow. "Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"I'm not one to go against my own advice," Al chuckled. "I'm just going to make a speech like the invitation said. As well as see which one of you makes the first move."

"What are you talking about? You already saw us kiss! Maybe you can enlighten me, little brother. Who kissed who first?"

"Hmm..." Al pondered. "Well, it looked like you went for it at the same time, so it's still unclear. Besides, I'm talking about...making it official."

"You mean like...boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ed questioned hesitantly, and was met with a suggestive nod. The older brother sighed indignantly. "Why are you so obsessed with us anyway? I don't think you gave me a real answer the last time I asked." 

"I just want to see my brother happy," Al answered simply. "It's the least I can do to thank you after you got our bodies back. Equivalent exchange, remember?" Ed was slightly taken aback. He didn't know what to expect when he asked his question, but he certainly wasn't expecting an honest answer. He gave him a small smile.

"You're the best brother I could have asked for, Al," said the ex-alchemist, wrapping one arm around him. Al did the same in return. "And I may not be a matchmaker, but I hope things go well between you and that princess of yours." Ed flashed him a grin.

"I told you, brother, May's just a friend!" Al tried to hide his embarrassment by turning his head to the side, making his brother laugh.

"Are you sure? She was crying pretty hard for you when she had to return to Xing. You should write to her."

"I already did when I got out of the hospital!" Al realized what he admitted, and sighed, woefully succumbing to Ed's teasing. However, he saw his opportunity to turn the tables back on his brother when Winry finally came down the stairs, wearing a lacy white dress, small high heels, and the earrings he returned to her the other night. He tapped his shoulder and pointed to her. When he saw Ed's face turn a bright shade of red, he knew his work had been done.

"Well? How do I look?" Winry smiled at her date expectantly.

"Winry...you look...amazing!" Ed exclaimed breathlessly. He had never seen her in formal clothing before, but he never before imagined, or even cared, that she would look so stunning. _Wait till that Colonel bastard sees how beautiful my date is,_ he thought smugly to himself. 

"Thanks! You look like a penguin." She teased him, pointing to his black suit and wiping the smile from his face. "But you look handsome."

"Whatever you say, Winry," Ed grumbled, awkwardly offering her his elbow to hold on to as they headed out the front door, with Alphonse close behind. She gladly took it with her own. To his chagrin, he noticed that her heels made her the same height as him, but he brushed it off. He didn't want to ruin their date before it started with one of his outbursts. The three of them stopped when they noticed Pinako sitting on the porch smoking her pipe.

"You kids have fun!" She waved to them as they made their way down the dirt road towards the train station, and a feeling of pride washed over her as she watched their backs vanish into the distance. _They're all grown up. And you did a damn fine job raising them, you old coot._ She remarked silently to herself as she took another puff of her tobacco. 

~~~

The conversation the three teens had on the way to the Armstrong Estate was thankfully lively, and helped to alleviate the awkwardness between Ed and Winry somewhat. They reminisced fondly (and not-so-fondly, in some cases) about some highlights of their journey, and the people they met along the way. Without their help, the Elric brothers would never have achieved the impossible, but Edward was especially grateful towards his date for helping him back on his feet. He decided that tonight was the night he would summon what courage he had and tell her how he _really_ felt. There was, after all, no point running from the truth.

As the three exited the cab that had taken them to the estate, Ed offered Winry his elbow once more, which she linked with hers. As they walked through the neatly-trimmed garden out front, they were greeted by a large, mustachioed man with a booming voice. Instinctively, Ed cringed, expecting a bone-crushing hug, which he indeed received, along with his brother and date. 

**"MY GOOD FRIENDS FROM RESEMBOOL! IT WARMS MY HEART TO SEE YOU YOUNG ONES TRAVEL SUCH A DISTANCE TO SHOW YOUR SUPPORT!"**

"Hey, Major Armstrong," Al wheezed. "Long time, no see!"

"Major...you're going to break me in half," Ed strained. After what seemed like an eternity, Armstrong released them.

"Alphonse Elric! You're looking spry! Well done on your recovery, young lad!"

"Hehe...thank you sir," Al said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his free arm. "Granny makes sure to feed me well."

"And it shows!" Armstrong remarked proudly. "If you continue on your path, you might grow up to have MY impeccable build!" He flexed his biceps as he inexplicably became shirtless.

"Ahaha...I think I'm fine where I am right now," Alphonse replied. Armstrong then turned a curious eye towards Ed and Winry.

"And what is this? Edward Elric arrives with the lovely Miss Rockbell on his arm?"

"N-now, Major, it's not what you think," Ed attempted lamely.

"He asked me to come because he was afraid of looking like an idiot on the dance floor." Winry finished his explanation for him, receiving an embarrassed "Shh!" from him. Suddenly and dramatically, the Major burst into tears.

 **"WHAT A JOYOUS EVENING! HOW IT ELATES ME TO SEE YOUNG LOVE BLOSSOMING! MAY YOU BOTH HAVE A LIFETIME OF HAPPINESS TOGETHER!"** Ed tried to rush himself and Winry inside to escape, but they were not quick enough. Armstrong pulled them into another one of his embraces, and the ex-alchemist could almost hear his clavicle snapping. When he released them, they ran into the foyer, which was buzzing with joyful conversation. They then bumped into a familiar figure with jet-black hair and an irritating smirk. Ed grumbled.

"Well, well, well," he began smugly, "long time no see, Fullmetal. And you actually convinced a girl to come dance with you, I see."

"Good evening, Colonel Mustang," Winry greeted him, bowing politely. He bowed back before turning to his former subordinate.

"So, how'd you do it? Money? Flowers? Oh, don't tell me...it's a pity date." Roy chuckled to himself while Fullmetal simmered.

"Not _every_ guy operates like you, Colonel," Ed retorted. "I wasn't raised in a brothel."

"Ed!" Winry jabbed him in his side with her elbow for his rude comment.

"Colonel, don't ruin their date. Let them enjoy their evening." A blond woman approached from behind Mustang.

"I was just teasing, lieutenant," Mustang replied. The woman gave him a disapproving look.

"Good to see you again, Riza." Winry extended her hand to shake.

"You and Lieutenant Hawkeye? On a first name basis?" Ed was surprised, to say the least. 

"Ever since that time she and Mustang came to our house the first time," Winry explained.

"Huh." Ed nodded.

"You know, Ed, you don't have to be so formal with me, either," Hawkeye said to him. "You've been discharged, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ed pondered, "it's a force of habit, though."

"Fair enough," Riza nodded. "You two have fun, then." Suddenly, Ed remembered the conversation he and Riza had in her apartment after Winry was used as leverage against him by the homunculi. She correctly guessed he loved her, but he wasn't nearly ready to accept that truth back then. Now, seeing the knowing smile on Hawkeye's face, he was determined to.

"Roy, can I go home now? There's no women here that tickle my fancy." Ed heard a haughty male voice talking to Mustang, turning around to see a man with short brown hair wearing a velvety suit. He was about two or three years older than Ed, and even more to his anger, taller than him, even though he had a somewhat scrawny build.

"You will address me as Colonel. Show your superior some respect," Mustang reprimanded him. "Your father wants you to be more active in the military, and that's why you're here tonight." 

"Daddy also said he wanted to me find a wife," the man whined in reply. "I'll be out of his hair for good if I find one tonight." He gasped has he noticed Winry. "And I think this young lady might just be the one." That was it. It took all of Ed's willpower to prevent himself from punching him in the face. How _dare_ he make eyes at his date when she was clearly attached to his arm!

"Who's _this_ asshole?" Ed pulled Winry away from the man and whispered to Mustang through gritted teeth.

"This is...Robert Coveney," said the Colonel. By the sound of his voice and the way Riza had disappeared to go talk to her other friends, Ed could tell that Robert wasn't very likable, and now he knew why. "He replaced you after you were discharged."

"I can _hear_ you, you know." Robert said condescendingly, before turning his sneering face in Ed's direction. "So THIS is the Fullmetal Alchemist. The Hero or Amestris. I had heard the stories, but I never imagined you'd be even shorter than they said."

"You shut your mouth!" Ed clenched his fist. "And stay the FUCK away from my date!"

" _Your_ date?" Robert laughed haughtily. "I this she can do better than that. Why not go back to my place and--"

"Not interested. Get lost, pervert." Winry eyed Robert dangerously, making him flinch.

"Whoa, feisty aren't we? I'll be back if you change your mind." He then ran off in the other direction.

"See? I can handle creeps like that just fine," Winry reassured him.

"Just ignore him, Fullmetal," added Mustang. "If he tries to sabotage your date, I'll deal with him personally. He's my subordinate, after all."

"How did you get stuck with him anyway? You must have pissed Fuhrer Grumman off something fierce."

"I wish I knew why he was assigned to me as well," sighed Mustang. "His father wants him to stop being a layabout at home, and thinks he needs some good old-fashioned military discipline to set him straight. Apparently, some people just seem beyond help."

"Oh, I'll say," Ed chuckled. Winry then tugged on his collar.

"Look, there's Al over by the punch bowl. Let's go talk to him for a bit." Ed nodded, blushing as he let Winry take him by the hand and lead him over.

~~~

"Guys! You've _got_ to try these shrimp! They're amazing!" Al said excitedly, pointing to the dozen or so shrimp he held in his hand.

"They're okay," Ed shrugged after taking a bite of one.

"I think it's because you've just gotten your taste buds back," Winry added.

"Yeah, I wish I could enjoy the little things in life like you do." Ed gave his brother a smile.

"All thanks to you, Brother." Al raised his glass of punch before taking a drink. "Say, who was that guy, anyway? You looked about two seconds from skewering him!"

"Mustang's new subordinate," said Ed disdainfully. "He thought it was a bright idea to waltz up to Winry and flirt with her! As if she was alone here!"

"I told him off, though," said Winry much more calmly. "He looked older than me. He must be desperate." Ed couldn't help but laugh despite the fact that he was still simmering. He loved his mechanic's sharp wit.

"Right. Well, just don't lose your cool," Al advised his brother.

"Easier said than done," Ed snorted. Then, he noticed that the band was starting to assemble on the far side of the room.

"The dance is about to start! Let's go!" Winry was considerably more excited than he was as she dragged him into the middle of the room. Ed couldn't help but feel excited as well, putting his nerves aside. He only hoped Winry was as bad a dancer as he was.

~~~

"What the hell?! When did you get so good at the waltz?!" Ed whispered to his date. He was stepping clumsily from side to side while she gracefully swayed in the same direction.

"Oh, Garfiel found time to teach me," she explained. "I didn't have a lot of spare time when I was still in Rush Valley, but he even taught me some more exotic dances."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we came here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, silly," she smiled sweetly as him as he attempted to spin her under his arm, which proved difficult considering they were the same height.

"If that's the case, why are you still letting _me_ lead?"

"Are you sure about this?" Winry asked seriously. Ed nodded. "Okay. But try to keep up!" He was determined to keep pace until the tempo increased and the instrumentalists started playing their trumpets.

"Ooh, it's a tango! This was the most fun I had dancing with Garfiel!" Way too fast for his liking, Winry led Ed across the floor, taking a step back as he took one forward. He was surprised when she still let him twirl her after a few measures of music. As she continued to lead him, he accidentally stepped too far forward.

"Watch your feet, Ed!" Winry whispered to him so others wouldn't hear, but that didn't stop him from feeling embarrassed, especially as he passed Mustang, who was effortlessly leading Hawkeye across the floor.

"Aww, what a gentleman, letting the woman lead," Mustang cooed. "You're as progressive as they come, Fullmetal." Ed groaned, but continued dancing, paying closer attention to his feet.

"Just follow my steps," she whispered to him. "You're a self-taught alchemist! Learning how to dance should be no trouble for you!"

"Easy for you to say. I don't think I have room left in my brain to learn something like dancing!"

"I've seen more grace from an elephant with a broken leg, Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed seethed as he recognized Robert's voice behind him. He had found a woman, or rather, girl of about 16, to dance with. From the pained look on her face, it seemed she only agreed to it because she was scared.

"I already told you I wasn't interested," Winry told him sternly. "Why can't you just take a hint?"

"I'm showing you what you've been missing, sweetheart." He laughed at his own statement.

"Ew! What's wrong with you?!" His dancing partner tried to break away from him, but he stopped him by grabbing hold of her wrists and continuing their tango.

"Maybe you'd find a wife if you didn't force yourself on women younger than you." Every word Winry spoke was oozing with hatred.

"Nonsense! She's having a great time! Isn't that right, pumpkin?" His partner nodded hesitantly. "See? It's all because I actually _know how to dance_."

"The Colonel may be a womanizer, but you're just a pig." Ed had completely forgotten about dancing. "Let her go. I won't say it again."

"What's the matter, pipsqueak? Your mother never taught you how to dance?" That was it. Ed no longer cared about self-control. As calmly as he could, he separated himself from Winry. Then, with all his strength, he punched Robert square in the nose. Everyone in the room gasped.

"That'll teach you to make eyes at my mechanic." Ed turned and left for the front door.

"G-guards! He's attacking military personnel! Arrest him!" Robert yelled after the ex-alchemist as he stomped outside into the garden to cool off. Needless to say, he was ignored. Winry, now alone on the dance floor, hesitated to follow, instead going to Alphonse as the dance resumed.

~~~

"Winry? What did he say to Ed?" She whispered the words in Al's ear, refusing to speak them aloud. The younger Elric gasped, then nodded understandably. "I'll go talk to him."

"Hey, Al." Winry stopped him on his way out the door. "I'm going to sound ridiculous saying this but...do you think Ed just sees me as his mechanic?"

"What makes you say that?" Al was slightly taken aback at her question.

"I don't know, but that's how he referred to me after he hit Robert. It's a silly thought, I know, but...I just need to hear it from someone else."

"Well, you're right about it being a silly thought," Al chuckled. Winry shot him a glare. "N-no offense meant. But do you really think that after he kissed you five nights earlier?"

"That was just...in the moment," Winry recalled, blushing slightly. "I don't know, really."

"Hello, Winry." Hawkeye, who had been taking a break from the dance, approached them. "Are you doing okay?"

"She seems to think Brother sees her as just a mechanic." Winry jabbed him the side, silencing him.

"At least, that's what I heard from him just before he stormed out. I thought this was supposed to be a date," she admitted.

"Come now, Winry. You know Edward doesn't normally think before he speaks. Especially when he's angry," Hawkeye reassured her.

"I guess you're right. But still..." Winry pondered, looking somewhat dejected.

"Well, it just so happens I had a talk with him shortly before he left for Briggs," said Hawkeye. "He'd probably be furious if he found out I told you. It was kind of a confidential conversation, but I can tell that you're so much more to him than just a mechanic." Winry seemed to want her to continue. "He came to my apartment late one night and told me about your encounter with Scar. He said he hated seeing you cry so much, and blamed himself for causing you so much worry all the time. It's true that he's not one to open up to people who aren't that close to him, but he clearly cares about you a great deal." She smiled at her.

"I'll keep this between us, Riza." Winry smiled back at her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to him." With that, Al hobbled his way to the front door on his crutch.

~~~

It didn't take long for Al to find his brother. He had found a spot just out of sight, leaning against the brick walls of the estate, looking crestfallen.

"Brother--"

"I know, Al. I screwed it up. There's no need to tell me a second time."

"Winry didn't even tell you a first time. What are you talking about?"

"I proved that I have no self-control," Ed lamented. "I just...wanted this night to go perfectly. As in, unlike everything else that's happened in my life. Now she'll never agree to a relationship with me."

"Now you're just talking nonsense," Al scolded him gently. "Do you honestly think that she cares that you don't know how to dance? Or don't know proper gentleman etiquette?"

"Hey!"

"My point is," Al continued, "Winry appreciates you for who _you_ are. But she did say she wanted you to open up more." Ed sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, I can do that!" Just as he said that, he heard Armstrong's booming voice from inside, amplified even more by a microphone.

 **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE WILL NOW COMMENCE SPEECHES FROM SOME OF AMESTRIS' FINEST TO COMMEMORATE OUR RECONSTRUCTION EFFORTS!"** His enthusiastic statement was followed by cheering.

"Now's your chance, brother," encouraged Al as he accompanied Ed inside. "And I'm sorry I told you to hold back. That Robert guy had everything coming to him." The older Elric nodded in appreciation.

~~~

Ed listened to assorted speeches, some of which were happier or sadder than others, from Armstrong, Mustang, Hawkeye, and other soldiers who bravely fought during the Promised Day. Then, finally, Armstrong summoned him to the stand.

 **"TO CONCLUDE, IT IS MY ABSOLUTE HONOR TO INTRODUCE EDWARD ELRIC! LET US GIVE THE WARMEST OF WELCOMES TO THE FAMED HERO OF AMESTRIS!"** Ed was met with thunderous applause as he walked up on stage, lowering the microphone down to his mouth. Clearly, some of the audience approved of what he did to Robert.

"Thank you!" He silenced the audience with some loud feedback from the microphone. "I'm gonna be honest here. I only joined the military on the off-chance that they'd help me and my brother get our bodies back. We met a lot of good, hard-working folk along the way. As well as Colonel Mustang." He smirked down at him, inciting some laughter from the audience. "But then, we discovered that there was corruption behind the scenes, using these people in their selfish plot and starting wars against their will. I, and so many others, couldn't stand by and watch it happen. And together, we achieved the impossible. We exposed their plot...and I was able to bring my brother's soul back from the Gate itself!" He raised his right arm, formerly made of automail, and pointed to Al down below, inciting enthusiastic applause from the audience. Then, Ed remembered the real reason he was doing this speech.

"It was all possible thanks to your help. But there was one person in particular whose help I needed the most. Without her, I would still be missing half my limbs, unable to even start my journey. Without her, I would not have a home to return to, welcoming Al and I with open arms. And I am truly lucky that she agreed to come with me all the way from our small village in the east simply because I asked. Winry Rockbell, wherever you are...may I have this dance?" He then noticed a blond-haired girl weaving her way to the front of the crowd, smiling up at him.

"Which one of us is leading?" She beckoned him off the stage, and as he stepped off, the room erupted into applause. Just as the band was about to resume, a man with bandages on his face came running out from one side of the room and onto the stage. Robert.

"THAT'S ALL BULLSHIT!" He screamed into the microphone. "'GOOD, HARD-WORKING FOLK?!' ALL I SEE BEFORE ME ARE A BUNCH OF THUGS AND RUFFIANS! ALL YOU _APES_ EVER DO IS BULLY PEOPLE INTO SUBMISSION! YOUR 'HERO OF AMESTRIS' PUNCHED A POOR, DEFENSELESS MAN IN THE FACE! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?!"

"It's not unheard of for soldiers to be seen in that sort of light," Mustang piped up,"but you are in no position to be calling us bullies. Not after your behavior tonight. As punishment, I'm transferring you to another superior."

"DO YOUR WORST, ROY!"

"I intend to," retorted Mustang. "Major Armstrong!"

"I'm on it, sir!" Armstrong effortlessly picked Robert up and slung him over his muscular shoulder.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS, ROY! AND YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU REJECTED ROBERT CONVENEY, YOU BLONDE BITCH!"

" _WHAT_ DID YOU CALL HER?!" Winry held her date back, watching as Robert was dragged kicking and screaming out of the mansion. After the last of his screams died off in the distance, the room cheered and the celebration continued.

"You know, Ed, you're getting pretty good at this," Winry whispered to him as they transitioned into another waltz.

"Well, maybe you could give me a few...private lessons at home," Ed whispered back. "I mean, if you want to...t-take things further. In a...boyfriend/girlfriend sort of way? If you want, though." Ed cursed his face for feeling so hot. "I-I'd still appreciate the lessons. Even if you wanted to stay friends."

"You idiot," said Winry affectionately. "You need to be more straightforward with your feelings. You can't just--" Winry was cut off as Ed's lips crashed into hers. This kiss was more confident than their first. His lips were more open this time, and she let a moan escape her mouth as she kissed him back. They separated after a few blissful seconds.

"How's _that_ for straightforward?" He gave her a cocky smirk.

"I liked that. Let's do it again." This time, it was Winry who started, gently biting Ed's lower lip as he maneuvered his tongue across her own lips, savoring every moment. They were then interrupted by a _very_ -satisfied Alphonse. 

"Well, hello there," he teased. "Looks like I win the bet."

"What bet?! You don't gamble!" Ed was outraged.

"With Mustang here." He pointed to the raven-haired man behind him. "I had a lot of confidence you would make the first move, somehow. Looks like my hunch was right."

"Well, congratulations, Al! I hope you're happy." Al giggled at his sarcastic comment.

"Seems like you have more guts than I imagined, Fullmetal."

"You're one to talk. When are you gonna tie the knot with the lieutenant?" The Colonel's eyes widened, then relaxed.

"As I was saying," Mustang cleared his throat, "I wanted to apologize on behalf of my...subordinate." He pulled a few Cenz out of his coat pocket. "This is everything I lost because of my bet, free of charge. 2000 cenz. Go to the finest restaurant in town and have the time of your life."

"Really, you didn't have to do that," Winry assured him. "I'm having just as much fun here."

"No, please, take it," the Colonel insisted. "Robert was my responsibility."

"Well...thanks, Colonel." Ed showed his gratitude with some hesitation.

"Say, where is Robert being transferred?" Al chimed in. Roy only responded by raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Oh, Colonel...you _didn't!_ " The older Elric gave him a decidedly evil grin.

"There was no choice," he shrugged. "He clearly needed more than a cushy desk job at Central Command. Now, he can get a taste of what being the military _really_ entails." 

~~~

"So, this is the new transfer?" Robert was brought before a tall blonde woman, who was looking him up and down and clearly disgusted. "Pathetic. That _Mustang_ couldn't deal with your foul presence says a lot about your character...or lack thereof."

"You can't talk to me that way! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Robert held up his chin haughtily, even as he was bound at the wrists and hungry from the journey there.

"Your record says your name is Robert Coveney." The woman was unfazed. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Yes! I'm clearly more important than _you!_ I'm of the richest family in West City! Who are you?!"

"That was a rhetorical question, you little worm!" The woman raised her voice, making Robert wet himself somewhat. "And if you must know, I'm of the _Armstrong_ family. If I recall, my family is even wealthier than yours. Plus, we're a military family with a noble upbringing. We have zero tolerance for layabouts like you."

"M-my family is very powerful! Careful who you slander, Armstrong!" His attempt to talk back to her was weak.

"You will address me as General as long as you're here. I'd hate to have to cut you down with my family heirloom." She drew her finely-decorated scimitar from its scabbard. 

"Y-you can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh, but I can." General Armstrong dismissed his protest. "I heard Fullmetal gave you a good beating at my brother's party the other night. I don't know or care what his reasons were, but I can safely say you deserved it for being the lowlife that you are." Robert was already on the verge of tears. He was unused to anyone speaking to him like this, let alone a woman.

"I'll start you off the same way I started Fullmetal off. You're going to scrape icicles off the ceiling. Starting now." She threw him a pick, which he dodged.

"Oh come on, it's not gonna hurt you," laughed one of the men behind him as he untied the rope around his wrists. "Get to work."

"I can't do this!" Robert wept. "I'll get calluses!"

"Fullmetal didn't have a lot of integrity when he first showed up at my fortress, but you have none at all! Now get to work, you sniveling wretch! And Miles..." she turned to the man who untied him. "Get this spoiled brat some _gloves_. Nice and velvety."

"You got it, sir." Miles gave the general a salute and dragged a sobbing Robert off to his fate. For 18 year old Robert Coveney, who had been raised in pampered seclusion in West City, this was truly hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author Speaks
> 
> Well, this did not go as planned. Whoops. I'm gonna save that smut chapter I was talking about for a separate work so this work doesn't lose its T rating. Plus, progress has been slow because finals are a thing. Don't become an adult, kids. It's not fun. Anyway, I'll try to find as much spare time in between studying for finals to write. That's all for now! Peace!
> 
> \- Joey


End file.
